One Piece the Untold Adventure Mini Stories
by jexi the hunter
Summary: This story is meant to illustrate the lives of all the people that were able to escape the destruction of the One Piece World. These are their stories. ENjoy
1. First Mini Story Part 1: Buggy

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first little mini story for One Piece: the Untold Adventure. We all know that the Straw Hat Pirates and CP9 were able to escape their worlds destruction, but they were not the only ones. This little series will show you what is currently happening with each of the characters that escaped their fates. We will begin our story with the clown of piracy, Buggy the Clown and what remains of the Buggy Pirates.

Buggy the Clown: Captain

Bounty: 15 million berries.

Powers: Buggy is the eater of the Bara Bara no mi, allowing him to seperate his body parts at will and become immune to cutting attacks.

Cabaji: Swordsman

Bounty: Unknown

Powers: Expert Swordsman, Master Acrobat, Unicycle rider, Circus Tricks.

Mohji: Beast Tamer

Bounty: Unknown

Powers: Animal Taming, whip user.

Richie: Lion

Bounty: Unknown

Powers: Strength, claws.

Alvida: Former Captain of the Alvida Pirates

Bounty: 5 million Berries

Powers: She ate the Sube Sube no Mi which allows her body to be super slippery which renders all objects and most attacks useless on her. Eating this fruit also allowed her previously fat body to slim up and look beautiful. She also weilds her large iron mace.

We open up to a familiar ship where we see Buggy standing up on deck of the ship.

"Listen up, my merry crew! Though we may have lost our world, we will survive and take all the treasure on the other worlds!'

"That's an excellent plan, captain. But there is a small problem with that plan." Mohji said.

"And what's that, first mate Mohji?"

"There are only five of us now thanks to the destruction claiming a great portion of our crew."

"Good point. Then our first objective should be to recruit some new members into the Buggy Pirates."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Cabaji asked sharpening his swords.

"I have no clue whatsoever. I need to find a world that is in surplus of criminals and crooks."

Soon, the five of them saw a steamroller flying straight towards them. It then crashed onto the deck of the ship.

"What the hell? Where did this come from?"

Just then, three familiar bad guys crawled out of the vehicle.

"I can't believe he just sent us flying like that." Drakken said.

"But look on the bright side, at least I lost that chef that was hitting me with the frying pan." Control Freak said.

"Uh, guys. I think we got ourselves into another situation." Jack said pointing to Buggy and his crew.

"Okay, what gives you the right to crash aboard my ship?" Buggy asked.

"We should feed them to Richie." Mohji suggested.

"Richie? Who's Richie?" Jack asked.

The crew then pointed to the lion as he roared in anger.

"Nice to meet you, Richie. Please, there has to be some way to avoid being eaten." Drakken said begging for his life.

"There might be a way. If you wish to live, you must join my crew." Buggy said smiling.

"We'll do anything you say!" the three said.

"Well, looks like our new crew is off to a good start. We just need some more members." Alvida said.

"We know where to find loads of bad guys who would love to join your crew." they said smiling.

"I'm listening." he said.

The three then told the crew of a way Buggy could increase his numbers and be able to take the worlds by storm. They each told Buggy of four maximun security prisons filled with prisoners perfect for his crew. Buggy was overjoyed after hearing this. So he sent his crew into four parts in order to get to these places. Mohji and Richie were sent to the North of Earth IV being lead by Jack. Cabaji was lead to the East by Control Freak, Alvida was lead to the South by Drakken. Buggy himself headed West to New York City to the dangerous of the prisons. Will he be able to get his new crew? probably not. He'll probably end up dead. But you may as well read on to see the comedy.

"Hey! You can't decide what's gonna happen to me?" Buggy shouted.


	2. The Pirate Recruitment Begins

We look to the east side of the world to a beautiful country known only as France. It is there we see Cabaji and Control Freak heading towards the Eiffel Tower.

"There better be a large enough group for the captain to take with him, or else heads are gonna roll, and I'm not talking about my own." he said threatening COntrol Freak.

"Don't worry. You'll never find another large collection of villains such as these." he said opening a secret entrance. The two then started to head down the passage.

"So, how exactly did you know about this place?"

"I was trapped down here with all the other frozen villains. I was able to get free thanks to there being a heater next to me. Now, before you free them, there are some annoyances you need to eliminate first."

"Oh? And why do I need to eliminate them?"

"Because they could easily usurp your captain and the crew. You need to eliminate them before they eliminate you."

"Got it."

They soon entered a room where there were frozen villains all around the room.

"This looks perfect. COngratulations, COntrol Freak. You get to keep your head."

"Thanks. I think. Now, the four you need to get rid of are right. The old man, the woman, the brain and the gorilla. You gotta get rid of them."

"Not a problem." he said drawing his sword. He pulled it back and launched several tops at the frozen four. "Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops!"

The tops then eploded breaking the four into only tiny pieces. Cabaji then went over to the control panel and smashed it, causing the remaining villains to unfreeze.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have all been freed by Cabaji the Acrobat. If you wish to meet the amazing person who brought me to you, follow me to fredom!"

The crowd cheered as they followed Cabaji out the place and into the sunlight.

Meanwhile in the South, Mohji and Drakken rode on the back of Richie as they approached a large prison where no guards were around.

"Surprised this place has no guards guarding the place."

"They went away for a free breakfast honoring all of them. We'll be fine for a couple of hours. Stupid guards."

They soon entered the prison to see row after row of prisoners.

"This is perfect. You three really knew what you were doing. All these prisoners will make ecellent pirates. Now, how about we let them out for a little exercise." he said pulling out his whip and grabbing the lever and opening all the cell doors.

"My fellow crooked crooks, today is the day you all get out of jail free thanks to Mohji the Beast Tamer! If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my friend Richie."

Richie then roared as all the criminals then followed Mohji out of the prison.

Meanwhile in the West, Alvida was walking through an ancient prison with Jack cowering behind her as she knocked out guard after guard.

"You say these boys are tough, I am honestly not seeing it here. You sure these prisoners are worth it." she said grabbing him by the collar.

"Of course. Don't worry your pretty and smooth head about it. All of the Heylin villains were locked up behind that vault all thanks to that goody two shoes Heroes Call. Just break the vault open and you'll have several new crew members."

Alvida then rose her mace up high and smashed the lock on the vault, which caused it to open and allow all the villains trapped inside to roam free to follow her.

"Well, you are all now members of the Buggy Pirates and you now listen to Iron Mace Alvida. Now, follow me if you want to taste freedom." she said smiling warmly as they all left.

Meanwhile in a nearby bar, Buggy was getting a drink.

"Sigh. Wish I knew where I could obtain some crew members." he said taking a drink.

"You looking to recruit some members into your little gang?" said a strange creature sitting next to him. The creature was pink with two horns on his head. He also had a crooked tail and razor sharp teeth with his tongue hanging out.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Buggy said.

"There's a huge prison here in town where you can score enough crooks to make an army."

"Seriously? Tell me where."

""I'll tell you, but you gotta do something for me in return in exchange for getting you to it." he said.

"Sounds like a deal Mr..."

"Zazz. My name is Zazz."

"I'm Buggy the Clown. I'll be waiting for you outside." he said smiling. Zazz then got out his phone and called someone.

"Yo, boss. I think we got us a worthy new member for our organization. How strong is he? I do not know yet, but don't worry, I'll see it soon. He'll probably make us, the Flux Mafia, proud. And if he doesn't, I'll get to skin him alive." he said as he hung up and followed Buggy.


	3. Completion of the New Buggy Pirates

After a long talk with Zazz, Buggy soon ventured off with him towards the worlds most dangerous national security prison.

"So this is the place where I can get a really strong crew?" Buggy asked looking at the prison from afar.

"Yeah. This Maimum Security Prison not only takes in crooks from this world, but crooks from other worlds as well. That's why this place is called the Universal Prison." Zazz explained to Buggy with a grin on his face.

"The perfect people to join the New Buggy Pirates." Buggy said running down there. Zazz quickly followed him. The guards at the front gate soon saw this and readied their guns.

"Intruders! Stop right there!"

"I don't think so! Bara Bara Ho!"

The two hands then fired and stabbed the two guards and sent them falling to the ground.

"Nice work. One of those devil fruit powers I've heard about?"

"Yeah. I ate the Bara Bara no Mi allowing me to seperate all of my body parts. Wait, how do you know about Devil Fruits?"

"The most recent champion of the world tournament was a devil fruit user. I think his name was Monkey D. Luffy."

"What? HE MADE IT OUT TOO? HOW DARE HE TRY AND UPSTAGE ME LIKE THIS?! AFTER I GET MY NEW CREW, I'M GOING AFTER THE STRAW HAT AND HIS FRIENDS!" Buggy shouted to the heavens. He then ran into the prison in a fury.

"Perfect. Get him enraged and he's bound to do whatever you want. Now I just have to wait for him to come out."

From inside the prison, Buggy was going berserk in there.

"Bara Bara Ho! Bara Bara Carnival! Bara Bara Festival!"

Guard after guard fell from Buggy's attacks as Buggy laughed and laughed as he got close to the holding area. The prisoners then cheered as Buggy made his grand entrance.

"Prisoners! Today is your lucky day. You will all gain your freedom, but in return, I want all of you to join my crew as the New Buggy Pirates!"

The prisoners cheered as Buggy fired his hand at the lever and pulled it down, releasing all the prisoners from their cells.

"Now let us all make our very flashy escape."

The large group then escaped from the prison and overwhelmed all the remaining guards that got in their way. They soon ran out the gates and headed towards the ship on the other side of town.

"Wow. You really did it! You broke them all out. Nicely done." Zazz said with a smile.

"Thanks. So, what about the favor you want to ask me?"

"Don't worry. I'll collect on that in the future. In the meantime, keep an open ear." he said as he ran off.

Later, all the prisoners were on the ship along with with the other crooks, the rest of the crew gathered.

"Attention prisoners! I am Buggy the Clown. I am your newest captain and leader. You will do as I say or face the wrath of my devil fruit powers. With that said, our first task as a newly formed crew will be to hunt down the most recent champion of the tournament. We will hunt down Monkey D. Luffy!"

The crew cheered as the ship soon began to lift off and take off thanks to the modifications made to it.

Meanwhile, in a quiet location, Zazz was walking up to a desk with a man sitting at it.

"So, I take it things went well with Buggy?"

"Yeah. He got his crew and now he's after the straw hat punk."

"Perfect! Excellent work, Zazz. Now, I have your net assignment. I have recently located the first keyblade weilding princess."

"Yes! And you want me to capture her, right?"

"Its like you can read my mind. But there is a complication, she is on the world ruled by Xana, a member of dreams core and the tech master triad. But that is where you come in. With you newly upgraded powers, you and the rest of the six can not only control robots, but you can also control then villain groups soldiers as well. For example, you can control the dream eaters, heartless, nobodies, unversed, even xana's monsters. And they cannot regain control until you are either defeated or have left the world. Now go!"

"Got it, Master Flux. Just send me at it and I'll rip it up!" he said as he ran off into the next room. In there, Zazz got onto a large moon robot with a very twisted face.

"All right boys! We got a mission! Let's move it!"

The soldiers then grabbed their guns and helmets and lined up behind Zazz. A portal then opened and the large invading group went inside.

And that wraps up Buggy's side story. But for those reading this, I will be setting up a poll to decide the next one. So be sure to look at my profile for the poll.


	4. Second Mini Story Part 1: Smoker

As you all may remember, the Straw Hats pirates world was destroyed thanks to Kala, X, Flux and Neoblade. However the Straw Hats were not the only ones to escape. Several other people from that world escaped into the universe. Pirates, Citizens, Revolutionaries and Marines. Today, we talk about a certain Marine Commodore that had escaped with his Ensign. Here is the current roster for the team.

Smoker: Marine Commodore

Epithet: Smoker the White Hunter

Powers: Wields a Nanashaku Jitte, Smoker also ate the Logia Moku Moku no Mi which allows him to create, control and turn into smoke at will.

Tashigi: Ensign

Epithet: None.

Powers: Expert Swordsman wielding the sword Shigure.

We begin out story with the two of them walking through a nearby town on a different world known as City World, a world infested with al sorts of crime and evil. It marks a perfect place for villains to have all sorts of meetings and plannings. Smoker and Tashigi were seen walking through the town looking at the disgusting crimes happening.

"Ugh! I can't believe this is where we ended up after what happened. What do you think could have caused that, Commodore?"

"I don't have a clue, Tashigi. But I can't help but get the feeling that Straw Hat is somehow behind all of this." Smoker said in anger.

"And if Straw Hat was the cause, then maybe Roronoa Zoro is part of this as well. We must find them. But how?"

As they past though the backstreets of the town, they heard several thugs talking about something.

"I'm telling ya guys. Once we head over there, we'll be rolling around in money and get lots of power."

"Yeah. But attending a Flux Mafia Auction? Seems kinda dangerous with all the villain groups being active."

"Relax. I'm sure thats all just a myth."

"Interesting." Smoker said walking up to them. "Mind telling me more about this auction and about this Flux Mafia?"

"Why should we?" one thug asked.

Smoker then got irritated and pulled his Jitte out and held the thug against the wall.

"Okay. I'll talk. Flux Mafia is a major weapons dealing manufacturer. They'll be auctioning off some new weapons here before moving on. They usually hold it at the pier. That's all I know. I swear." he said cowering.

Smoker then released him and began to walk away. "Let's go Tashigi. We're heading to the pier and cleaning out the trash." he said.

"Yes, Commodore." she said following him.

Meanwhile at the auction house...

"Ugh! Why is it always the little guy who gets picked to do bodyguard work?" said a sad voice. It came from a creature with a rat like tail and two sloping horns along with blue hair with one bang covering an eye. He also held to a blue rose.

"Relax, Zor. You should feel lucky to be hanging with an auctioneer like me." said the auctioneer.

"Whatever. I'm only here cause this is the only thing close to being boring."

"Better pull it together. The auction is about to start." he said as they both walked out in front of a crowd of villains.


	5. The Auction Attack!

We open up to the City World Harbor where Smoker and Tashigi are seen sneaking into the pier warehouse where the auction was taking place. Inside were many villains. Even villains from different villain groups.

"Look at this huge crowd! It must be something really important for such a crowd to appear." Tashigi said to Smoker.

"It doesn't matter how large the crew is, the only thing that matters is that we will bust them and get a clue about Straw Hat and his crew's location." he said sternly.

Just then, two figures then walked out of the back room. One of them was Zor who was standing to the wall while the other was a man wearing extravagant clothing. He was obviously the auctioneer of the auction today.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman! Take your seats! Now we shall begin the super special weapons auction. Now remember, this is your last chance to gain some choice weapons before we, the Flux Mafia set off to our next destination on the universe tour. Now, lets begin the auction. Our items up for bids today are the Agifier, a device created to either accelerate or reverse the aging process. You can easily take them down if they are either an old person or a little kid or baby. Now the Gender Mixer, a device made to turn people into the opposite gender. It will also change their personality. So, either you'll be fighting a girly girl or a manly man who's to arrogant. Now we have the Size-o-Matic, a device made to shrink and grow a person to epic proportions. Either they'll be an ant, you can squish them. Or they'll be humongous and wreck the world for you. Now, next we have the Animalizer, a device that changes your target into a random animal which you can easily tame. Now, we have the Weighty Rayty 9000, a device that alters the body weight of anyone hit by it. You can make them as heavy as a hippo or a light as a feather. Either way, they will no longer be able to fight to their fullest. We also have a personality modifier which can modify the personality of anyone hit by it. It also has a mood function that can change a person's current mood. Now our next weapon is the physical fusion cannon, a device that can fuse two objects together. Use it on a man and a horse, you get a centaur. We also have a intelligence dampaner that will lower the intellect of any person. One minute, they're as sharp as a whip, the next, they're as dumb as a post. Now, we bring you to the last item up for bids. We've saved the very best for last. Do you people know how a Persona is created? Well, for those who do not know, I'll tell you. In some cases, a Persona can be created by having a person confront his own Shadow of dark secrets, if the person wins, the shadow turns into a Persona. There are also cases where a Persona can manifest naturally through strong will and heart. While a person can usually wield one Persona, there are people who can use multiple Personas. There are only two known people who can use them, Crusaders of Light own Yu Narukami and the rogue wanderer, Minato Arisato. No ones seen that guy for a while. Anyway, we at the Flux Mafia have created a way to artifically create Personas. A new drug called Suppressants. Just take one syringe full, and a new Persona will manifest right before your eyes. I expect this drug to be very pricy. Now, let our grand auction begin!"

"I don't think so!" Smoker shouted as he and Tashigi tore off their disguises "I'll see to it that you are all jailed!" he shouted to the crowd.

"Damn! Its a cop!" said a thug.

"How'd he know about this? Did someone rat us out?"

"Don't just stand there! Kill them!" the auctioneer shouted.

The thugs then began to rush both Smoker and Tashigi. Tashigi then drew her sword and ran by and slashed through the ones on the right, causing them all to fall. Smoker on the other hand turned his arms into smoke.

"White Snake!"

Two large smoke plumes fired from each arm and hit the thugs on his left knocking them all out. When they were all knocked out, the two spotted the auctioneer running out with all the weapons, including the drug.

"He's getting away." Tashigi telled, but not before being confronted by a large mechanical owl. Smoker then joined her as they both saw Zor standing on top of it.

"Ugh! Sigh! Looks like we're going to have to fight, aren't we?" he said


	6. Smoker vs Zor! Two New Officiers!

We reopen the scene once again to see Smoker about to face of against Zor of both the Deadly Six and the Flux Mafia.

"Tashigi, I want you to stay back. I can handle this guy by myself." Smoker said pulling out his jitte.

Understood, sir." she said stepping back.

"Sigh. Everything seems so pointless. You should really just give up. I've already given up on the chance of defeating you. I'm not even sure why I'm still here." he said looking at his blue rose.

"Cut the crap and get ready to fight, ram head." Smoker said as he flew up to him. "White Blow!" he said as his fist flew on the smoke and knocked Zor off the owl.

"Sigh. Another pointless confrontation is about to begin. Go and get him, Owlbot."

The owl then launched out a nut and Smoker knocked it back to the owl with his jitte. This gave Zor a perfect opening to fire a dark ball at Smoker knocking him back.

"Trying to win against me is pointless, in fact, me fighting at all is pointless." Zor said.

"That guy really has a very negative attitude." Tashigi said watching the fight.

"White Out!"

The smoke then surrounded Zor leaving him unable to escape.

"Ugh. I could struggle, but then I would just be suffering with life once again. You know, the longer you are messing with me, the farther away the auctioneer is with all the weapons."

"Damn it. You were just distracting me so he could make a clean escape from this world. Pretty clever of the bastard."

"And now its my turn to escape. Darkness Teleportation."

Just then, several dark bats with red eyes appeared and surrounded Zor and the owl bot. When they dispersed, they both were gone. Smoker then cursed himself as Tashigi went to him. Just then, sirens were heard as several men in police uniforms stormed the warehouse arresting the knocked out criminals and carting them off. Just then, a familiar man walked in, by the name of Ryotaro Dojima walked in to see SMoker and Tashigi.

"This was some nice work you two. Thanks to you, this world will be sleeping a little safer tonight. My name is Ryotaro Dojima. Im a detective from Inaba on Earth IV and a detective of the Universal Police Force. WHo are you two?"

"My name is SMoker. I'm a Commodore for the Marines back on my world before it was destroyed."

"My name is Tashigi. I'm an Ensign for the Marines back on my world before it was destroyed."

"I like how you were able to take down all of these thugs. We could use a couple of people like you. How about joining the force? You would be supplied your own ship, you could travel the worlds freely and be given missions to chase down different criminals. So, what do you say?"

"Not like we have much of a choice. Very well, I'll join the force."

"As will I. I want to travel around the worlds arresting criminals like Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro? He's not a criminal. He's actually a hero. He defeated a villain masquerading as a hero. He also avenged my nephew after he was almost killed by him."

"Zoro...a hero? I honestly don't believe it." Tashigi said in anger.

"Nether the less, here is your ship." he said showing them a two person ship. "Inside is a video screen where I will give you missions from the comissioner himself. Now, here are your badges and I wish you a plesant voyage." he said as Smoker and Tashigi took the badges and entered the ship and rocketed off.

"This is perfect. I can use this to track down Straw Hat. Once we find him, we'll find out exactly what he did to our world." SMoker said.

"And I will make people see Zoro is not a hero at all." Tashigi said.

The ship then zoomed off into the universe patroling the worlds for wanted criminals. And that is how Smoker and Tashigi are spending their new off world status.


	7. Third Mini Story Part 3: Enel

Hello everyone. As you may know already, the world belonging to the Straw Hat Pirates has been destroyed leaving them to travel the worlds to save them. But, they were not the only ones to escape. Here, we tell you the story of the self proclaimed god, Enel and his army of Automatas as they escape the destruction of their world through a strange way.

Characters

Enel: God

Powers: Enel ate the Logia Goro-Goro no Mi. He can transform into electricity as well as phase through walls and merge with solid matter.

Spacey: First Lieutenant

Power: Rifle

Cosmo: Sergeant

Power: Hand to hand combat

Galaxy: General

power: katana

Macro: Colonel

Power: Sword

Automata Soldiers: Soldiers

Power: spears

We open it up to the city that rests inside of the moon where we see Enel sitting in his throne watching his Automata work hard.

"That is good my servants! Keep up the work!" he shouted to them.

Just then, Spacey ran into the throne room.

"Savior Enel. There is something big happening to the Earth sir."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Follow me and you will see." he said as he led Enel to the surface and showed him the world falling into darkness.

"Ah, so my former homeland meets it doom. They should have traveled to the Fairy Vearth like me. Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That's not all, sir. Our scientists have determinded that the explosion will take out your kingdom as well.

"Yaa! We will die? Can't we save ourselves?" he asked in shock.

"Our scientists prodicted this would happen one day, so we have a special plan in store. But we need to go back below for safety." Spacey said as they both headed back down into the moon.

"Okay, activate Moon Ship Enel!" Spacey said.

"Moon SHip what?"

Outside of the moon several rocket engines emerged from the rear of the moon. They then began charging up power.

"Blast off!" they all shouted as the moon rocketed off into space. A steering wheel then appeared in the throne room and Cosmo took the wheel.

"So, what do we do now, Savior Enel?" Spacey asked.

"With the world below destroyed, we will need to find a new world to rule over. I mean, this Fairy Vearth is amazing, but having two worlds under my thumb will do wonders."

"Funny, we are actually coming up onto a world as we speak." Galaxy said.

"Perfect." he said smiling.

As they approached the world, they were completely unaware of what laid on it.

Meanwhile on the surface of the world, several dancer like creatures were moving around patrolling the world and leading them was a man in a black coat and he was wielding a sitar.

"That's right. Dance my little Nobodies. Make sure this world stays under the Organizations thunb."

A dancer then whispered into his ear about something.

"Really? A moon ship? Well, I may as well give them a show." he said disappearing through a dark portal smiling.


	8. Battle on Moon! Neofreeze the Automata?

We open back up to see Enel sitting on his throne looking at the new world his moon ship had taken him to.

"Such a perfect world. It will be the start of my whole new empire. Yaaa hahahahaha!"

"Indeed, Savior Enel. This world will be perfect. And maybe we could capture someone who is dying?" Spacey asked.

"Why would you want to capture someone who is dying?"

"Our scientists have been tinkering with a way to turn a regular person into an Automata in order to serve you."

"That would just be strange. I mean, if we do that to men it would be fine, but if I were to capture a woman, the moustache would be really strange."

"We could remove the moustache if it pleases you."

"Then yes, I will capture a test subject for the experiment." he said proudly.

Meanwhile on the moon, Demyx and his Dancer Nobodies had arrived to see this god. Just them a portal opened an in came a woman in armor with ice being left behind with every step.

"Well, look who showed up. If it isn't Neofreeze. What brings a hot chika like you here?"

"Shut up, Demyx. I'm only here to follow my bosses orders. He heard of this Moon ship and wants me to destroy it immediately."

"I was just about to do that same thing. All right, Dancers. Tear this moon apart."

The Dancers then began attacking the moon with their dance like attacks.

Meanwhile, back in the moon city...

"Sir! We got word from our spies. They've spotted strange creatures attacking our home." Galaxy said running in.

"What? They dare tear apart my Fairy Vearth? I shall go take care of this matter." Enel said.

He then turned into electricity and rushed out of his throne room. He soon arrived to the surface to see the Dncers attacking it.

"Foul monsters! You dare to attack the Fairy Vearth? You will be punished with death!"

They then began to move towards Enel as he began to focus his electricity above them.

"El Thor!"

A large bolt of lightning then came down from the sky and stuck all of the Dancers destroying each and every last one of them. Demyx and Neofreeze then heard this and came rushing over to see Enel standing over the new crater.

"My Nobodies! Did you do this dude?" Demyx asked.

"Dude? I am no dude. I...am a god! Yaaa hahahahah!"

"A god huh? Then prepare yourself for you are about to lose your throne." Neofreeze said summoning her sword.

"You dare trifle with a god? Then you will both be punished with death!" he said readying his pole.

"You better believe it man. Dance, water dance!"

Demyx then began playing his Sitar and summoning his water clones.

"Try dealing with these guys." he said.

"Please. No challenge for a god like me. Kiten!"

A tiger shaped blast of lightning then came from his hands and they eliminated the clones.

"No way." Demyx said in surprise.

"Now, have any more tricks?"

Neofreeze then rushed in with her sword and stuck it through Enel's head.

"You're dead now." she said.

"Am I really?"

She was shocked by this and then noticed there was no blood coming from him.

"Now, it is my turn." he said grasping Neofreeze. "

"1 million Volt Vari!"

Just then, 1 million volts of electricity flowed through her shocking the poor girl. He then let go and let her fall to the ground.

"Neofreeze!" Demyx shouted to her.

"She cannot hear you. She is still alive, unlike you soon enough."

Enel then taps the two drums on his back and creates a large dragon creature.

"Let's go. 60,000,000 Volt Julungul!" he shouted as he sent the dragon at Demyx which then devoured him. When it disappeared, Demyx was standing there completely electricuted. He then began to slowly fade away.

"I can't believe this is happening. Xemnas, I'm sorry I let myself get killed again."

He then completely faded away leaving only the sitar behind. Enel then picked it up. "This will make a wonderful battle trophy."

Neofreeze then awoke to see Enel. She tried to get up, but found it impossible. She soon noticed she could not feel her legs at all.

Enel then saw her and walked over to her. "Impressive. You still live, but your legs do not apparently. You will make a fine soldier for my new empire." he said holding her face.

"I swear. One day, I am going to see you dead!" she hissed at him.

"I highly doubt that after your transformation." he said.

"Transformation? What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You will see." he said knocking her out with his pole.

Later, she then awoke and was surrounded by two Automata scientists.

"She's awake." said one of them.

"Looks like the experiment was a success." said the second one.

"Experiment?" she asked looking around. She then spotted a mirror and was shocked at her new appearance. She now had the body of a little girl with wings on her back. She was stunned by this.

"Congratulations. By transferring your consciousness and memories, you have become the first female Automata."

"Automata?" she questioned.

"Yes. We are an artifical race created by the ancient Birikans. Now you are one of us."

Neofreeze found this hard to believe.

"What happened to my body?"

"Your old body was discarded. It was completely useless what with the legs being unoperational."

"Great. I'm going to be the laughingstock of my villain's group."

"Though your body has been changed, you still have your old abilities. It will just take time for them to return. Until then, you are welcome to live in our city." they said guiding her out of the building. "Welcome to Birka."

meanwhile with Enel, he was sitting in his throne admiring his new trophy.

"That was a splendid battle." said a voice.

Enel turned to see a man wearing a helmet with two long horns and wielding a staff.

"Are you here to take my Fairy Vearth as well?"

"No, not at all. I wish to actually help you take the world below."

"I see. What is your name?"

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." he said smiling.


	9. An Alliance Between Gods

We now return to the throne room of Enel to see him and Loki talking it out as they go along.

"So, Loki, is it? What do you require from a god such as myself?"

"As you may not know already, I am a god myself. I am Loki, a god of mischief and trickery from Asgard."

"Asgard? What is this place?"

"It is where warriors who have fallen retire to and also where gods such as myself rule. Except there is something keeping me from ruling it and his name is Odin, my father."

"I see. Please go on. You have my interest."

"Anyway, instead of focusing on Asgard, I've decided to conquer the world below and work my way up. I already have a powerful army. But with you, your electrical powers and your army of these Automata creatures, we could take this world together." Loki said with pride.

"Indeed. My army is impressive. And recently, they have figured out a new way to convert living beings who are on the verge of death into Automata. We tested it on this girl attacker who dared to attack my kingdom. I paralyzed her legs and killed her companion."

Just then, the scientists then walked in with Neofreeze in tow.

"Sir, please say hello to the first female Automata. Her name is Neofreeze."

"Excellent! I welcome you to my empire. From this day forth, you will serve me and only me. Understand?"

"I hate you so much. If I ever get my human body back, I will make sure you die. But since I have no choice, I live to serve, Savior Enel." she said regrettedly.

"Very well. Nice to see you have a new follower. Now, Enel, I would like to know a little more about you."

"Well, before I came to the Fairy Vearth, I ruled over Skypeia as their god with my enforcers. Yama, Satori, Ohm, Gedatsu and Shura. We made sure the Shandorians and the Skypeians knew who was in charge. But then came the pirates of the blue sea. They came and defeated me and my priests. I hate them all. Especially the rubber man of the blue sea."

"Rubber man of the blue sea? Straw hat." she said quietly.

"It must be hard to defeat a man made of rubber. Luckily, the people we rule are not made of rubber."

"Indeed. And after careful consideration. I have decided to take you up on your offer and join in the conquest of this new world."

"Very good. And maybe after we take this world, we can take Asgard as well."

"Yes. That sounds like an acceptable plan. But first, I would like to take this world and convert the people into my followers, and to those who dare oppose us, they will be converted into Automata."

"Well said, Enel." Loki said as he began to laugh.

"hahahah!"

"Yaaa hahahahaha!"

And so, that was how the alliance between Enel's kingdom and Loki's army was forged. Will these two power houses be defeated? See if this happens when the crew meet the Avengers is One Piece and the Untold Adventure Remix. Stay tuned.


	10. Fourth Mini Story Part 1: Garp

Welcome back again to our private mini story section of One Piece and the Untold Adventure Remix. As you all may already know, after the world the Straw Hats Pirates lived on fell to darkness and its heart swallowed by Flux, many of its inhabitants had fled and ended up going on amazing adventures of their own. This is the story of someone from that world who has actually traveled them before. This is his story.

Characters

Name: Monkey D. Garp

Status: Marine Vice Admiral

Abilities and Powers: Armament Haki, Uses cannon balls and a large ball and chain.

Name: Coby

Status: Master Chief Petty Officer

Abilities and Powers: Swordsmanship, Soru, Hand to hand combat

Name: Helmeppo

Status: Chief Petty Officer

Abilities and Powers: Kukri Knives

We open our story up to the lanes in between to see a large ship with a dog shaped mast sail across the lanes. On board we see one Monkey D. Garp standing on the helm of the deck with COby and Helmeppo mopping the decks of the ship to keep them nice and shining.

"I can't believe what happened to our world is really true. Is it really going to be gone forever?" COby asked.

"How should I know? What am I? My worlds keeper? Either way, don't you think Vice Admiral Garp is being rather calm about this?" he asked Coby.

"You're right. He hasn't said one word about the world's destruction. Its as if he's done this sort of thing before." Coby said.

"But that is impossible. This has to be his first time, right? Right?" Helmeppo asked.

Garp continued to look out into the void of the Lanes Between. He looked as though reminisant of the situation.

"I can't believe its all happening again. Its just like the Crecatious Flux incident all over again. Man, does that bring back some memories." Garp thought to himself flashing back. He then flashed back to his younger years when he was chasing after Gol D. Roger and the Roger Pirates. He then remembered a big light swallowing the both of them. When Garp awoke, he found himself on a small island in the middle of the lanes between. He also spotted a large ship pass him by.

"What the heck is that thing?" he shouted at the size of the ship.

"That's the ship that belongs to the evil mastermind known only as Crecatious Flux." said a voice.

Garp turned to see several strong men standing before him. One was a young man with dark skin and with silver hair. The next one was a young man with a black moustache and a samurai hair cut and has a scar above his right eye. Another man with the same haircut was next to him, except no scar. Next to him was a young man with spiked up blonde hair. Next to him was a young man with a small beard and dressed as a ninja. Next to him was a man wearing metallic armor, the one by him was young and wearing a kind of socerer's getup and the final person was wearing very extravagent clothing all in different colors and had on a very bright red hat.

"Evil mastermind?"

"Yeah. He's a really bad guy. He's been going around collecting hearts for some unknown reason. We were just about to head up there to kick his ass." said the extravagent man.

"I don;t know what's going on, but I never miss a good fight. I'll join you guys." he said.

"Good. We should introduce ourselves. My name is Xehanort." said the silver haired boy.

"I am Yamamoto, A Shinigami." said the scarred man.

"My name is Eraqus." said the other man with the same haircut.

"I am Makarov Dreyar." said the blonde man.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi." he said.

"My name is Yen Sid." said the one in sorcerer's clothing.

"I am simply known as Alter." said the man in metallic armor.

"As for me, they call me the Grand Color Master Rain Bow."

"Such weird names. I'm Garp. Monkey D. Garp."

Rain then began to laugh loudly after hearing the name.

"Monkey D? And you think my name is really strange! Bahahaha!"

"What's wrong with that?" he said shouting.

"Nothing. Just weird. I think I'm gonna go ahead. Ultimate Color Transformation: Shining WIng!"

Then two wings then sprouted from his shining with different rainbow colors. He then began flying up to the ship.

"Rain, always jumping into these types of situations. We better go after him before he gets hurt. Teleport!" Yen sid said as the whole group teleported onto the ship.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Garp said with his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"You are not use to magic I see. We will explain as soon as we deal with these guards." Xehanort said as several guards began to advance on them.

"This is gonna be fun." Garp said as the group ran towards the guards.


	11. Garp vs Crecatious Flux!

We open back up to where the large group was beating down the guards from left to right. They quickly began to advance through the ship defeating every guard that got in their way.

"Man, I cannot believe how weak these guards are." Makarov said as they continued onward.

"But its only going to get tougher as we move on. After all, he does have the Deadly Six at his beck and call." Alter said to them.

"Hold on, The Deadly who?" Garp asked.

They soon arrived to a large chamber where inside stood six demonic looking figures including Zazz, Zeena, Zomom, Zor, a small old blue zeti with a moustache and a walking stick and a large red one with a dragon like tail and two large black horns.

"So, these are the zeti? Strange looking creatures." Alter said.

"Whatever, we can just beat them up." Rain said cracking his knuckles.

"Finally, someone who speaks my language." Zazz said.

"I hope we can eat them afterwards." Zomom said licking his lips.

"As long as they don't mess up my manucure, I'm okay with fighting them."

"What's the point of all of this anyway? The reaper's the only one that wins in the end anyway. Life is all so pointless." Zor said sulking.

"I would say that dealing with these fools will be great training and exercise, wouldn't you agree Zavok?"

"Indeed, Master Zik. These fools needs to be put in their place." Zavok said cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"Look, we have no time to be dealing with these fools." Eraqus said.

"Indeed. Alter, Garp, Rain, you three need to go after Crecatious." Yen sid said.

"Sure. But I doubt these six will allow us to simply walk on by." Alter said seriously.

"Then we fool their eyes. Ultimate Color Shining Illusion!"

Just then, several copies of the group then began to appear all over the room.

"Dang it! He can't fool us with stupid illusions." Zazz said attacking Rain, but that one turned out to be an illusion. "Damn it!"

As soon as all the illusions disappeared, the six noticed that Rain, Alter and Garp had disappeared.

"What? Where the hell are those three?" Zavok shouted.

"While you were busy fighting us, our three friends managed to slip away form your grasp." Xehanort explained.

"Strike my brothers! Make them regret the day they were born." Zavok shouted.

The six then began to advance on them with the rest of the group ready for combat.

Meanwhile the three continued to run down the corrider.

"Are you sure those guys can handle those monsters?" Garp asked.

"Of course. They're one of the toughest fighters in the universe." Alter said.

"They can handle those loser chumps while we take down the big baddie himself." Rain said with a smile. They soon came to the door. "Ultimate Color Shining Fist!"

He then punched the door down and on the other side was a muscular man with very red eyes and a crooked evil smile. "Looks as though I have a couple of flies that need swatting. Better have a little snack before that."

He then pulled a lever that brought down a large thermos filled with hearts. He then put his mouth on the nozzle and unlocked. He then began to devour the hearts inside till there was nothing left.

"This is madness." Alter said.

"He just ate all of those hearts like they were candies." Rain said in surprise.

"That's right. Everyone in the Flux Family eats hearts to get stronger. It is also rumored that if one of us eats a billion hearts, we get god like powers. I'm only one hearts away from that. And I'll make one of yours. And now that you know our family secret, I cannot let you live. Any of you." he then rushed in with fists ready and struck the ground causing a quake.

"Man, he is strong." Alter said feeling the quakes.

"Yeah, man. Think we can take him?" Rain asked.

"We have to. If we don't get rid of him, I may never be able to return to my world." Garp said.

"In that case, Battle Comm. Activate! Celestial Battle Mode: Leo!"

His Comm. Link then shined brightly as the glow spread throughout his whole body. WHen it subsided, he was covered in armor that resembled that of a lion. His hands has claws on them as did his feet and his head was wearing a helmet that was a lion's with his face shown between the teeth.

"A Comm. User? Don't think I have a heart from one of you yet. Then again, I've eaten so many its hard to keep track." He said smiling.

"Battle Comm. Celestial Style. With this, I have the power of all 88 celestial constellations!" he shouted with anger.

"Foolish endeavor. You think that will stop me."

"Maybe not, but this will. Ultimate Color Shining Fist."

He then punched him in the face but the man quickly recovered.

"That didn't even hurt. Rock Solid Fist!"

He then punched Rain in the stomach sending him into a wall.

"Regulus Punch!" Shouted Alter as he punched Crecatious in the face. But with the same result as with Rain.

"Nice try. Rock Solid Chop!"

He then chopped down on Alter and sent him into a wall. He then looked over at Garp who was walking over towards him slowly.

"Garp! Please don't!" Alter shouted.

"He's too strong to defeat." Rain shouted.

"So, Garp is it? I'm not gonna fight back. I'm so strong even you couldn't budge me. You can even give me a punch to the face if you like. hahahahahaha!"

"Just shut up." Garp said as his arm turned black and he punched him in the face, sending him sliding across the room.

"Ow! That hurt! Wait, that hurt? It shouldn't have hurt me like that. Impossible!"

"Shouldn't have let me have a punch then." Garp said smirking.

"Heh. No matter. I'll still kill you then those two."

The two then began exchanging punches one after the other with Rain and Alter watching.

"Incredible. We're fought against Crecatious dozens of times but we've never been able to hurt him." Alter said.

"I know. You knock his block off, Garp!" Rain shouted.

"Not a problem." he said with a thumbs off.

After an hour of punching, Crecatious was on his last leg and extremely tired while Garp still had energy to spare.

"How could this meer man push me this far? I've devoured 999,999,999 hearts. I'm nearly godlike."

"Eating hearts won't make you a god. Just make you a monster!" Garp shouted punching him again. Crecatious was about to fight back till he found his arms restrained by Rain and Alter.

"Sorry, but we need to set up one last hit." Rain said.

"So we must not let you hit our new comrade."

"No! I was so close. I just have one question: Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Monkey D. Garp, Vice Admiral to the Marines." he said running in for the last punch.

"D? You are a D?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" he said punching Crecatious in the face sending him down the halls. He then opened his mouth causing the hearts to fly right out.

"They always said that one day, a Flux would be defeated by a D. And that the cycle would continue on for years to come. I swear, Monkey D. Garp that my future son will slay your next of kin." he said as he flew through the previous room where the groups continued to fight. The Deadly Six looked shocked as they saw their boss fly through the air. The last of the hearts then escaped and began flying out of the ship and returning to their original owners and worlds. "So much time collecting these hearts, wasted."

He then finally lost consciousness as he floated through the Lanes Between.

"Way to go, Garp." Rain said.

"Indeed. None of us have been able to defeat Crecatious before. But you were able to defeat him. We were glad to have you with us. So, do you wish to travel with us for a while?"

"Sure. There's this pirate I'm after who's probably sailing these places. His name is Gol D. Roger." he said.


	12. Garp holds off Dream's Core!

We now open back up to where Garp was still looking out into the abyss of the Lanes Between.

"Man those were the days. I even remember when we parted ways. Eraqus, Xehanort and Yen Sid went off to become masters of the Keyblade. Yamamoto went on to become 1st division captain of the Gotei 13. Makarov went on to become a Guild Master of the Guild Fairy Tail, Hiruzen went on to become the 3rd Hokage of his village. Alter went to become the Master of a group of Comm. Users like him. Rain went on to travel more worlds and find an apprentice to pass his secrets onto. Man, I really miss that guy the most." Garp said reminiscing.

"Wow, that was an amazing story, Vice Admiral Garp." said Coby.

Garp then looked back at the two in surprise.

"You mean I was thinking out loud this whole time?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. You were. I must admit, its hard to believe you have been world traveling before. Maybe you could tell us some more stories." Helmeppo asked him.

"Hell no! I told you two to swab the decks! Now get back to swabbing before I give the two of you some fists of love!"

"Yes, Vice Admiral!" they saluted before getting back to mopping the decks of the ship.

"Heh. Kids. If I weren't here, these kids would be dead by now." he said chuckling a bit.

"Vice Admiral!" Coby shouted.

"There's a huge ship coming on the verizon."

"Really?" he said as he looked out to see a large ship.

"So, is it an enemy or an ally ship?" Helmeppo asked.

"Definetely an enemy ship. I recognize it. That ships over there belongs to a race of evil beings known as the Decepticons. We need to take out that large ship. Boys, get me a whole load of cannonballs."

"Yes, Vice Admiral."

The two then went over to the back of the ship and then came over to him with several cannonballs. Garp then picked one up with one head.

"Get ready you oversized buckets of bolts. Here comes my Meteor Fist!"

He then hurled the cannonball at the ship which then caused a large explosion.

"Nicely tossed. A perfect hit." Garp said smirking.

Meanwhile on the ship, Megatron was surprised when he felt his ship shake.

"What the scrap?" he said as a visual came up on screen.

"So, one of the Knights of Noble Peace have finally come out of retirement. From what I can tell, that is the famous man who took down Crecatious Flux. Garp the Fist."

Garp then continued to throw cannonball after cannonball.

"There is no way I can let him destroy my ship. Not only will I lose the Dream Machine, but I will lose my only source of synthetic energon needed to cyberform the Earth. Looks like I have no choice. Attention all Dream Eaters! We are under attack. You're target is Garp the Fist!"

As soon as the order was given, several dream eaters then began to fly out of the ship and towards Garp's ship.

"Looks like we got some company. Get ready to defend, boys."

"We're on it." Coby said ready to fight.

"We'll deal with these freaks easily." Helmeppo said drawing his Kukri knives.

The Dream Eaters roared as the three began to fight them.

"I know help will be coming along soon. So until it comes, I'm gonna keep hurling cannonballs and keep this ship from escaping. And to all my old friends, I hope I get to see all of you soon. Especially my two best partners, Alter. Rain. You guys and I have always had fun together."

Meanwhile on a distant world inside a large temple sat an older Alter. He then felt a sensation flow through his body.

"Garp? You're back in the world traveling game huh? Well, I hope you come visit me sometime. I'd love to catch up."

In another part of the universe was a small ship where an older Rain Bow relazed with four shaded in figures. He then felt a sensation.

"Garp? So, back at it huh? Hope you haven't changed too much. You are always a whole lot of fun when you wreck stuff. I'd love to see how much stronger you are." he said smiling.


End file.
